When I Sleep Beside You
by Rheacho
Summary: Hubungan sesama Jenis antara Bawahan dan Atasan memang sangat tidak masuk akal. Sang Boss yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang sudah berjalan sepuluh tahun lamanya membuat ia sedikit terganggu. Tapi, kebaikannya dan senyumannya yang selalu membuat ia merasa tenang. Apalagi sudah lebih dari 200 hari ini ia sudah bersama dan meyakinkan hatinya untuk menerima menjadi yang kedua. KYUMIN/OS


**~*When I Sleep Beside You*~**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**BL / RATED M / NC**

**.**

**KYUMIN (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**.**

**SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S) COZ I JUST NEWBIE AND AMATEUR**

**.**

**Happy Reading guys ^^ for YOU, someone there! and i hope u like it ^^**

.

.

"Ming, apakah kau tau, Kalau orang ini punya affair dengan bos bagian kepegawaian. Kenalan bos sering melihat mereka jalan-jalan berdua."

"Hei, suaramu terlalu kencang?"

Seperti biasanya. Di pagi hari sebelum sang Direktur datang, para pegawai akan berkumpul dan bergosip sedikit. Tidak hanya wanita, Para pria pun akan turut serta membicarakan bos bagiannya masing-masing.

Pagi ini adalah Bos bagian kepegawaian yang sudah hampir tiga hari tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya karena masalah pribadinya dan mengakibatkan ia harus mengundurkan diri. Issue ini sudah menyebar luas sampai ke kalangan para office boy.

"Setelah itu katanya bos dan istrinya bertengkar hebat. Dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri, tapi—

PAK!

Semuanya diam serempak.

"Maaf…kemeja mu kotor."

Dan sekarang semuanya terperangah. Baru saja orang itu memukul kemeja Donghae. Cukup keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'PAK'.

"Cho Sajangnim…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak ada buktinya. Pikirkan juga perasaan orang yang kalian bicarakan."

Semuanya tertegun. Orang ini memang berkarisma. Dia selalu tersenyum pada siapapun yang ada di depannya. Mempesona setiap orang. Dia adalah orang baik.

"Maafkan kami Cho Sajangnim." Donghae tampak malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Oh ya, tolong di cek, Sajangnim."

Dia menerima dokumen yang diberikan Donghae lalu pergi dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir kissablenya. Tak lama ia berjalan, Para karyawan wanita mengerubunginya. Dia terlalu menarik

"Senyum yang sempurna seperti biasa. Dia selalu terlihat tenang. Tapi ku yakin dia pasti mengincar salah satu diantara mereka." Donghae kembali berucap. Ia terus saja mengomentari Cho Sajangnim.

"Make-up mereka semakin hari semakin tebal." Dan Sungmin sekarang ikut berbicara seperti Donghae.

"Padahal ku dengar Cho Sajangnim sudah punya kekasih yang sudah di pacarinya sepuluh tahun." Donghae melirik Sungmin. "Dia memang tampan. Berkelas, berwibawa dan pintar. Ditambah sudah menjadi direktur di usia dua puluh enam tahun. Menjadi yang kedua pun mungkin tidak masalah." Donghae terus bicara. Sebenarnya Sungmin jengah. Ia tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang terus berdetak. Lelaki manis itu mulai tersenyum simpul. Dan memutar matanya. "Yah~ bagaimana yaa…"

Entah sejak kapan, Sungmin tidak bisa 'mengiyakan' pendapat itu.

.

.

.

"Hei! Wajahmu muram. Ada apa? Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja."

Sungmin kembali sadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan husapan halus membelai di pipi kirinya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan lelaki tampan dengan senyum mempesona sedang menatapnya. Senyumannya yang tak pernah hilang.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Cho Sajangnim."

Benar. Lelaki ini adalah Cho Sajangnim. Cho Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Di tambah, sudah berjalan sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Mereka sedang berada di mobil. Sudah hal yang biasa bagi Sungmin jika pada sore hari Kyuhyun mengantarkannya pulang. Lelaki manis itu adalah kekasihnya. Yeah~ kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Sungmin hari ini. Ia begitu terlihat muram dan lemas. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, Kyuhyun juga tak tahu. Tapi yang ia tahu, Donghae banyak bicara hari ini di kantornya.

"Min~" Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan penuh sayang tepat di telinganya. Membawa pipi bulatnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Dan Belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan kata-katanya, sebuah kecupan manis dan cukup lama bertengger di bibir M nya. Ia terhenyak saat Kyuhyun mulai melepas dan tersenyum dalam lumatan tiba-tibanya.

"Katakan lah Sayang…"

Sungmin salah tinggah. Ia cukup merah sekarang.

"Ka-kau sedang menyetir Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan. Kau ingat itu!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan merasa bersalah. Hatinya terus membatin. 'Tidak apa-apa meski jadi yang kedua.' Itulah yang terus Sungmin pikirkan saat memulainya satu tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

Hari ini Sungguh sibuk. Entah apa yang membuat semuanya jadi begitu rumit dan sangat runyam. Pekerjaan Sungmin terus bertambah. Ia terpaksa harus lembur. Tidak ada bantuan dari rekan sekantornya. Semuanya sudah pulang dan hanya Sungmin yang masih tinggal.

"Lee Sungmin, hari ini pun kau lembur sendirian?"

Seperti biasanya, Cho Sajangnim pasti akan menegur Sungmin terlebih dahulu sebelum Sungmin melihatnya. Lelaki ini entah bagaimana bisa begitu ramah pada bawahannya.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi begitu mudah setelah Cho Sajangnim menawarkan diri untuk membantu dan mengajari Sungmin dari A sampai dengan Z. Ia bilang ia khawatir karena rekan-rekan Sungmin memberitahukannya bahwa mereka khawatir juga. Tidak ada yang bisa di mintai tolong selain Cho Sajangnim yang juga suka pulang malam dari tugas di ruangannya.

Dengan sangat sabar, Cho Sajangnim terus saja mengajarkan semua yang harus Sungmin ketahui. Sungmin sempat terkagum dengan kebaikan Cho Sajangnim terhadapnya. Sampai suatu hari hal yang membuatnya merasa jatuh dalam pelukannya pun hadir.

Ketika itu seperti biasa ia masih lembur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Cho Sajangnim terus membantu dengan senang hati. Rasa nyaman dan bahagia mengaliri hati seorang Lee Sungmin. ia sempat berfikir, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki dewasa sepertinya menyukai seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya? Tak ada jawaban untuk itu. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh. Ia sudah mengubah semua rasa kagumnya menjadi sebuah keegoisan untuk memilikinya.

Lengannya bersentuhan, terasa hangat. Jari-jarinya mulai bertaut terasanya nyaman. Dan bibirnya mulai bertemu. Terasa penuh dengan kebahagian. Sungmin lupa siapa dirinya. Dan Cho Sajangnim pun sudah membawanya dalam kesalahan terfatal yang pernah ia lakukan.

Sungmin mencintai lelaki yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak masalah baginya walaupun tidak menjadi yang pertama untuk Cho Sajangnim.

*Flashback end*

.

.

.

Drrttt Drrrttt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar cukup keras. Tentu melenyapkan semua kenangan indah yang ia ingat beberapa saat lalu. Kenangan satu tahun lalu saat Sungmin mulai memilih jalan hidupnya.

Lelaki tampan yang ada di sampingnya itu pun tersenyum saat melihat siapa ID pemanggil yang terlihat disana. Dengan sedikit hati-hati ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya, Ryn. Ada apa menelpon? Oh tentu aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun sedang asik bertelepon ria dengan kekasih pertamanya. Seorang Gadis keturunan Jepang yang sedang bekerja di udara sana. Gadis itu seorang Pramugari. Berbeda dengan Sungmin seorang lelaki yang bekerja sebagai bawahan Cho Sajangnim.

Ryn adalah teman Kyuhyun ketika di inggris dulu.

Setelah selesai bertelepon ria dan melepas rindu, Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang terus menggembungkan kedua ppinya lucu. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Ia begitu sangat asyik saat melihat hamparan laut di malam hari. Ini bagitu indah. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepian.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa Ryn sedang ada di penerbangan?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau penasaran?" Seperti biasa. Ia akan selalu terlihat santai.

"Tidak juga."

"Ryn sedang berlibur di inggris. Bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolah kami." MAtanya mulai menatap kearah laut. Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan Ryn.

Sungmin sedikit terganggu dengan mata itu. Sangat sangat terganggu. Sungmin tidak suka mata itu memikirkan orang lain saat berada di dekatnya. Ini egois bukan? Tapi itulah yang Sungmin inginkan!

GYUT~

"Aduh!"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Perlakuannya tentu membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa, Min?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tidak terima ketika mata itu malah memikirkan orang lain. Ryn memang kekasihnya. Tapi Kyuhyun disini. Di sisinya. Selama dua ratus hari Kyuhyun disisinya.

"A-aku juga ingin melihat danau inggris yang sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin. Bicara apa dia?! SIAL! Sungmin sudah bicara bodoh!

.

.

.

.

Kejadian semalam di mobil terus saja terngiang-ngiah di telinganya. Merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah berbuat egois. Untuk apa dia cemburu pada Ryn yang memang kekasih pertama Kyuhyun. Dia memang kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan berarti hak Kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik dia,bukan?

"Hai!, Ming! Jangan melamun!"

Seperti biasanya. Lelaki ikan itu akan datang untuk sekedar bergosip.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Hae!"

"Ups…maafkan aku manis. Hei, kau tau tidak? Kemarin Cho sajangnim terlihat sedang mencium seseorang di dalam mobilnya."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin terkaget. Lelaki manis itu melirik Donghae dan melotot.

"Itu di jalur lambat, loh. Hanya sekilas. Tapi terlihat ada seseorang."

Sungmin pura-pura tak perduli. "Apa orang itu pacarnya yang di gosipkan?"

"Bukan. Sepertinya dengan orang yang berbeda."

Lelaki manis itu diam. Donghae manatapnya curiga dan mulai berbisik. "Seharusnya jangan sampai terlihatkan?" Ucapnya seraya merangkul tubuh Sungmin lebih dekat.

"Ekhmmm!"

Serentak mereka berdua menoleh. Donghae segera melepaskan rangkulannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Cho Sajangnim!" Kata Donghae dan Sungmin berbarengan. Dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Permisi Donghae-shi…aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Sungmin."

Donghae sedikit menyingkir."O-oh ya…silahkan Cho Sajangnim."

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membawa Sungmin kedalam ruangannya

Sungmin yang ditanya hanya terpelongo tidak mengerti pada sikap Kyuhyun kali ini. Lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini membawa paksa dirinya ke ruangannya dan menabrakkan punggungnya di dinding ruangan luasnya. Menaruh tangannya tepat di atas kepala Sungmin untuk menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih Sungmin.

"Ma-maksudmu Donghae, Cho sajangnim?" Sungmin menyengir polos.

"Lalu kau kira siapa lagi?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan pergi ke inggris dalam waktu dekat ini untuk melakukan pertemuan ku harap kau siap, Sungmin. Karena aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari pakaian, paspor mu, dan hal lainnya."

Sungmin terpelongo. "Ma-maksudmu apa? A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku disini. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan. Dan itu sangat menumpuk. Kau bisa ajak yang lain untuk menemanimu kesana."

"Tapi aku ingin kau!"

Sungmin mulai mengembungkan pipinya dan menyingkirkan dada Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan posisi awalnya. "Kau bisa ajak Lynzi. Diakan secretaries mu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan kekanakan Kyuhyun-ah~"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak bisa menolak-ku dan kita akan berangkat lusa! Ingat itu sayang-ku~"

Sebenarnya cara Kyuhyun kali ini begitu kasar dan memaksa. Ia memang ingin sekali pergi ke inggris dan melihat danau yang sering di kunjungi Kyuhyun dan Ryn ketika disana. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Sungmin menginginkan cara yang lembut dan penuh keromantisan.

"Aku tidak mau~"

Kyuhyun menoleh lagi dan menatap lelaki manis yang masih bersandar di dinding ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hei! Apakah kau liat Sungmin?" Terdengar suara Donghae dari luar.

Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin dan mengeluarkan suara 'ssssttt'

"Bukankah Cho Sajangnim mengajaknya keruangannya?"

"Tapi ruangan ini terkunci"

"Mungkin bukan disini."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan berat saat mengetahui suara dari luar ruangan kerjanya mulai menjauh. Dilepaskannya telunjuk itu dan mulai menelusuri bibir bawah, dagu dan leher jenjang Sungmin. nafas itu semakin berat ketika mata Sungmin menatapnya lekat. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi bulat Sungmin. menghempaskan nafasnya di telinga lelaki manis itu. Dan sekejap saja semua bulu romanya mulai meremang.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Tentu saja Sungmin mau! Ia tidak akan pernah menolak saat birahinya mulai naik ketikaberhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang panas. Hawanya terasa begitu membakar ketika kedua talapak tangan Kyuhyun meraba leher jenjangnya. Membimbing bibir itu untuk saling bertemu dan beradu. Menghisap dan mencecap sari manis dari saliva yang terlanjur meleleh dan melewati dagu mereka.

Seakan tak suka, Kyuhyun membawa kembali saliva turun itu dan mulai mencecap dan menghisap kembali. Mencari kenikmatan dari bibir kissable itu.

Tangan yang tadinya masih bertengger indah di leher Sungmin, kini sudah turun untuk menjelajahi seuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh ia sentuh. Pakaian kerja sebenarnya sangat mengganggu. Apalagi masih lengkap dengan dasi dan jas kerjanya. Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun mulai melucuti semua hal yang masih menempel di tubuh kekasih manisnya ini. Bibir itu masih terus bekerja. Tentu untuk menghilangkan akal mereka dan membuat birahi mereka semakin naik.

Ketika jas dan dasi sudah jatuh dengan bunyi 'srak' halus, Kyuhyun mulai membuka dan melepaskan kancing kemeja Sungmin. Sangat sabar dan penuh kehati-hatian. Tangan Sungmin yang tadinya jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya pun mulai bergerak. Berpindah dengan nyaman di leher Kyuhyun.

Tidak hanya tangan saja yang bekerja, tapi bibir itu masih terus melumat dan menghisap. Sungmin terasa sesak. Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan hisapannya. Dengan pukulan halus di pungguh Kyuhyun, akhirnya lelaki tampan itu mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

Mereka berdua terengah. Bibir Sungmin semakin terlihat sensual karena sudah menjadi lebih tebal, merah dan basah. Mereka masih dalam keadaan berdiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Membelai kepala Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya."

Dengan anggukan dan deru nafas yang terus berhembus, Sungmin mengizinkan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Terimakasih."

Dan HAP! Kyuhyun menangkap bibir itu lagi. Melakukan hal yang beberapa menit ia lakukan terhadap Sungmin lagi.

Tangan keduanya terus bekerja. melepaskan kain penutup ditubuuh masing masing. Kyuhyun melepas celana kerja Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga melepas jas, kemeja juga celana Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh semangat bibir Kyuhyun mulai berpindah keleher Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu menengadah dan mempersilahkan pasangannya untuk sekedar menjilat dan memberi tanda sedikit di kulit putih tanpa cela miliknya.

Harum tubuh Sungmin adalah sebuah candu yang tak akan pernah ada akhirnya baginya. Ia akan terus merasa haus, dan semakin haus untuk mencecap rasa dari tubuh itu.

Sudah beberapa menit lalu mereka sudah terlepas dari kain penutup. Kyuhyun totally naked, lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang masih mengenakan kemeja terlepas kancing di tubuhnya. Menambah kesan sexy dari dirinya.

"Haahh~ aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan sayang….karena ini di kantor, aku akan bermain cepat." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Please Kyuhyun…please…"

Dengan satu tarikan tangannya di tubuh Sungmin, ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Tentu itu membuat Kyuhyun harus menopang berat badan dari tubuh kekaishnya. Sungmin bersandar di dinding dingin ruangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar dengan indah di leher lelaki yang begitu ia cintai ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Min!"

Dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai melakukan penetrasi.

Sungguh! Ini bukanlah penetrasi yang menyenangkan bagi Sungmin. ini sangat menyakitkan dan benar-benar ngilu. Terasa di belah dua ketika tanpa pemanasan. Sungmin menahan nafas dan memeluk Kyuhyun lebih lekat lagi.

"Perlahan Kyu~" Katanya menderu-deru

Kejantanan Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya masuk. Ia masih berusaha memasukan benda tumpul itu kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu memintanya perlahan. Tapi ini terasa begitu sempit. Ia pun meringis.

"Minh…kenapa begitu sempit?"

Berbarengan dengan ucapannya, Kyuhyun semakin membawa kejantanannya untuk mengagahi Sungmin dan selang beberapa menit dari itu, benda tumpul itu pun amblas sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Berbalas dengan teriakan dan desahan tertahan Sungmin.

"Ahh, Kyu!"

"Terus mendesah sayang…ditelingaku."

Seiring dengan gesekan di bagian bawah Sungmin, lelaki manis itu terus mendesah nikmat dan sesual di telinga Kyuhyun. Posisi mereka begitu dekat dan tentu ini sangat nikmat. Sungmin yang melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggang Kyuhyun hanya bisa meracau tak jelas. Gesekan kejantannannya begitu terasa nikmat dan intens. Apalagi dinding rectum Sungmin yang terkadang mengetat dan melebar.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia menyentuhkan jari-jarinya di nipple tegang milik Sungmin. bulatan kecil yang selalu menonjol dan menggoda ketika Sungmin hanya mengenakan kaos santainya. Ingin sekali menghisap. Dan tentu itu terkabul saat ini.

"Ya Kyu….hisap! hisap lebih kuat!"

"Ku harap kau bisa menjaga suara mu sayang~"

"Aahh~ Kyuhyun!"

Tak kuat dengan posisinya sekarang, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya menuju meja kerjanya. Menaruh Sungmin diatasnya dan mulai melakukan gerakannya kembali. Tubuh itu masih terus bergesek. Ruangan itu akan terus menjadi saksi bisu percintaan terlaranag mereka dan semua ini tidak akan pernah Sungmin sesali.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!"

Satu desahan panjang adalah bukti berakhirnya percintaan panas mereka kali ini. Kyuhyun ambruk tepat diatas tubuh Sungmin yang masih setia menganggkang di atas meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun terengah Sungmin pun terengah. Tak lupa senyuman kebahagiaan melekat di bibr tebalnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Ku mohon jangan pergi."

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Perasaannya terasa bigitu indah setelah tidur bersama kekasih lelakinya ini. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat mengakhiri sesi untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Kantor begitu ramai. Semua seperti biasanya melakukan gossip. Tapi ini tentu terlalu pagi untuk melakukan jadwal rutin itu. Masih pukul delapan pagi dan semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Telinga Sungmin terus menguping kesana dan kesini. Tapi yang ia tangkap hanya beberapa berita tentang kekasih Cho Sajangnim yang akan datang ke kantornya harini ini. Eh? Tunggu! Kantor? Ya tuhan! Ia harus mencari Donghae.

Sungmin terus mencari Donghae kesana dan kemari. Di kantin, di ruangan fotocopy, di toilet bahkan di bawah meja kerjanya. Tetapi lelaki ikan itu tidak ada. Sungmin tidak menemukannya.

"Sungmin!" Teriak seseorang yang taka sing baginya.

"DONGHAE! Dari mana? Aku mencarimu."

"Maaf…aku dari ruangan Cho Sajangnim."

Sungmin menghela nafas dan memicingkan matanya.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu! Aku tau kau penasaran kenapa aku berada di ruangan Cho Sajangnim."

"Aku tidak penasaran. Tapi jika kau tak keberatan kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

Donghae mendecih. "Tadi ketika aku sedang memfotocopy beberapa dokumen, ada seorang gadis yang mengintrupsiku dan meminta tolong untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan Cho Sajangnim. Aku kira gadis itu adalah pelamar kerja. Tapi ternyata itu adalah kekasih sepuluh tahunnya Cho Sajangnim. Gadis yang cantik yang bekerja sebagai Pramugari."

Sungmin tercekat. Pantas saja di sana begitu ramai membicarakan seseorang yang akan berkunjung. Ternyata gadis itukah?

"Kau tau…Cho Sajangnim memeluk gadis itu dengan hangat. Aku iri…"

Ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin bungkam untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan mu Kyu-kyu…"

"Kau kira kau saja? Aku juga! Dasar bodoh!"

Gadis itu tersenyum geli dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Ya…gadis ini adalah Ryn. Seorang gadis keturunan Jepang kekasih Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan sepuluh tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentarkan?

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Ryn menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun saat pelukan itu sudah terlepas.

"Kau lupa? Rencana pertunangannya? Huh! Apakah kau melupakannya?!" Ryn melipat tangannya.

Kyuhyun menepuk pelipisnya sedikit kasar. "Yah! Maafkan aku Ryn! Aku lupa. Maafkan aku…"

"Jahat sekali Kyu-kyu…" Ryn merengut.

"Baiklah baiklah…kalau begitu ayo kita rencanakan. Kau ingin kapan?"

"Aku ingin secepatnya!" Ryn melompat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

Tapi seketika saja ia kaget saat menemukan sesosok lelaki manis di depan pintu ruangannya. Menatap kosong kearahnya dan hampir menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Su-sungmin!" Sontak Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Lelaki manis itu segera sadar dan melangkah maju kearah Kyuhyun. Tersenyum berat dan penuh rasa sedih.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu waktunya. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu. Terimakasih untuk selama ini Cho Sajangnim. Ini sangatlah indah. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

DEG!

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sungguh tidak tahu jika Sungmin berdiri di pintu sialan itu sudah sangat lama. Melihat drama pelukan dan obrolan meraka. Si manis pun akhirnya hengkang dan berlari dari ruangan itu. Tapi ia kalah cepat. Sungmin sudah ia tangkap terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, Sungmin! Jangan lakukan ini!"

"Maaf Cho Sajangnim. Pekerjaan saya masih banyak."

"Ini siapa Kyu-Kyu?"

**_'Brengsek! Ia begitu manja'_** Batin Sungmin.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa noona. Saya hanya bawahannya saja."

"Benarkah?" Ryn mulai menyelidik dan menatap Sungmin lekat. "Tapi mata mu berkaca-kaca. Ada apa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Otomatis Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya.

"Saya permisi."

"Tunggu!" Ryn mengintrupsi –lagi "Apakah Kyu-kyu mencintainya? Aku tidak pernah melihat Kyu-kyu seperti ini sebelumnya…"

Sungmin kaget dan segera menjauh. "Tidak! Noona salah paham! Tidak mungkin Cho Sajangnim mencintai seorang lelaki seperti saya." Sungmin mengelak.

"Ya~ kau benar Ryn…aku memang mencintainya. Maafkan aku menyembunyikannya darimu."

Ryn tersenyum. Tidak tampak kesedihan disana. "BAGUS!"

"Eh?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Ryn aneh.

"Apa yang kau maksud bagus Ryn?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita bisa melakukan pertunangan bersama-sama!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau benar Ryn! Aaah~ kenapa begitu pintar…" Puji Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Ryn.

"Sungmin-shi… kau sepertinya salah paham…kkk~ aku sudah tau orientasi Kyuhyun dari sejak kecil. Ia memang tidak menyukai seorang wanita. Yah, walaupun dari dulu aku memang menyukainya. Tapi itu tidak bisa mengubah Kyuhyun yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak-ku sendiri."

"Ah?" Sungmin masih terperangah dan tidak mengerti.

"Biar ku jelaskan." Ryn membawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi. "Kyuhyun adalah anak dari kakak ibu-ku. Mereka adalah saudara kembar. Tapi karena ibuku menikah dengan lelaki Jepang, jadi mungkin kami tidak terlihat seperti saudara. Lalu mengenai rumor sepuluh tahun itu hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun saja..kkkk. jadi kau jangan khawatir."

Sungmin masih menatap tak percaya kearah Ryn dan Kyuhyun. Benarkah yang dikatakan Ryn padanya? Benarkah mereka bukan sepasang kekasih? Dengan penuh selidik, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yang di katakan Ryn benar. Dan mengenai tunangan, maksudnya adalah acara pertunangan Ryn dengan kekasihnya. Kau boleh percaya siapapun yang kau mau, Sungmin. Asal kau, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Haduh~ jangan lakukan lovey dovey di depan mataku! Aku jadi merindukan Changmin-ku! Kalau begitu aku pergi ne Kyu-kyu~.."

"Salam untuk Changmin!"

Ryn tersenyum. "Awas dia sangat mesum, Sungmin-shi…" Teriaknya seraya keluar ruangan.

Mereka saling menatap. Dan mulai menunduk lagi.

"Maafkan aku menyembunyikannya darimu."

GREB!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari dan merubah posisi duduknya di sebelah kursi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu~ aku senang inilah yang sebenarnya. Aku senang mendengar itu."

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Jangan salah paham dan berniat pergi. Kau sudah mendengar kebenarannya dari Ryn. Ku harap kau mengerti aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin!"

"Aku Juga Kyu~ aku juga mencintaimu…"

Mereka saling berpelukan. Menngirim perasaan kasih dan sayang begitu besar. Perasaan membuncah semakin meluap saat cinta itu mulai bersatu. Mengerti satu sama lain dan saling membutuhkan adalah cinta untuknya.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

Hai~ ^-^ Rhea here J masih ingetkan sama saya? Saya masih punya untang banyak -_- tapi tenang aja, pasti saya lanjut kok ^^ cuman masih stuck aja nih kkkk~ sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bawaan RATED-M buat teman-teman…

Oh ya~ aku turut berduka atas musibah yang dialami Leader kesayangan kita.. kita berdoa agar keluarga yang di tinggalkan diberi ketabahan yaahh.. #StayStrongParkJungsoo and #WeLoveYouParkJungSoo until the end!

Ini permintaan maaf untuk semua keterlambatannya. Karena saya juga cukup sibuk bergantian kkkk~

Semoga suka ama oneshot gajelasnya ^^


End file.
